galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hacktrack
Hacktrack appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Hacktrack is a robotic satellite dish-themed Galaxy Warrior sent to steal Sarah's cloning device. He steals it and uses it to clone Galvanax. He is destroyed by the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. Hacktrack is sent to steal Sarah's cloning device, he encounters all five of the Ninja Steel Rangers in a forest with an army of Kudabots, he has the Kudabots attack the Rangers, but right before he can go look for the device, the Pink Ranger comes into battle, but gets overpowered by Hacktrack, she then starts to vase out and disappeared into a Holo-Projector, much to Hacktrack's surprise, it was really a clone of the Pink Ranger, after that, the monster snatches the device and teleports away. He then returns to a city and used a Antennae Dish Club to absorb the Holo-Projector, and then uses it to make 8 giant clones of Galvanax, for which they all attack the city with their Lighting Vision, he later returns and attacks the Rangers, he then steals the Pink Rangers' Techno-Gadget that can "make the clones stronger", unfortunately for the monster, it was a trick, as the Techno-Gadget was actually a virus, causing Hacktrack to short circuit, and causing the all eight of the giant Galvanax clones to shut down, Hacktrack rebooted himself to heal from the virus, he fired Energy Rings, but they get deflected by the Blue Ranger's Ninja Water Attack, and the water itself short circuit Hacktrack again, allowing the Yellow and White Rangers to use the Ninja Earth Attack on him, he is then destroyed by the Five Ranger Ninja Strike, Steel Slash, Ninja Spin Final Attack He is enlarged and the Rangers summed the Ninja Steel Zords to battle Hacktrack, the monster then flied into the sky, resulting the Rangers to form the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation, but the Zord can't reach into space, so Mick gave the Rangers the new Astro Zord, after summing it, they transform it into its Zord Mode, for which they combined it to form the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. they battle Hacktrack on a moon, Hacktrack tried to battle the Megazord, but the Megazord was far too strong for him, Hacktrack was then destroyed by the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord's Cosmic Blast Final Attack. In the Halloween Special episode "Grave Robber", Hacktrack was among the monsters to battle the Rangers in a board game, he had the upper hand at first, but was destroyed. Hacktrack is quite a childish and selfish monster, wanting technology for himself. Due to this, he fills himself with a virus. He is also very loyal to Galvanax. Powers and Abilities * '''Teleportation: '''Hacktrack can teleport to any location at will. * '''Reboot: '''Sould Hacktrack get a virus, he can reboot himself to heal. * '''Flight: '''Hacktrack can fly in high speeds. Arsenals * '''Antenna Dish Club: '''Hacktrack wields a antennae dish weapon for combat. ** '''Technology Absorption: '''Hacktrack can absorb any type of technology into his club. ** '''Clone Creation: '''By absorbing the Pink Ranger's cloning devise, Hacktrack can fire light, dark blue-es purple colored energy laser from his club that can created giant clones. ** '''Virus Absorption: '''Hacktrack and also absorb virus into his club as well. ** '''Energy Rings: '''Hacktrack can also fire blue energy rings from his Antenna Dish Club. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Hacktrtack can also fire a light purple lighting beam from his club. See Also * Yokai Ungaikyo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Flying Creatures Category:Warriors Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Ian Hughes Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe